Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 108
Synopsis "The Quest for the Elementals - Part V: Siege" Deep in the Pacific Ocean, Swamp Thing has made a swim for the piece of red kelp that could prove the salvation to thousands of trapped elementals. The fish nearby are already devouring his body, as the remaining elementals watch. Eventually, the others realize that if they all release the slivers of The Green onto which they hold, they will provide him with enough power to reach it. As he makes contact with the red kelp at last, the others hope that The Grey does not have the strength to absorb all of them at once. Unaware that she is experiencing a corrupted vision conjured by Matango, Abby Holland and her daughter Tefé demand to know where the rest of the Parliament of Trees is. Matango's voice, which claims to be that of Yggdrasil persists in trying to convince her to give up her physical body and remain in the vision. All the while, a swarm of butterflies surrounds and lands on the humans. Finally, Abby realizes that she has been deceived, thanks to the butterflies' influence. They are Tefé's attendants, with an eye to protecting her, even in this realm. Misk and Eyam, elementals in the Inner Parliament, have discovered that the fruit which Abby ate was filled with fungus, and they worry that Matango has taken her. Suddenly, the butterfly swarm flies out, and flocks by the thousands to the rotten trunk of Yggdrasil's helix. They realize that they have been betrayed. Swamp Thing creates a body from the red kelp, only to find that many of his compatriots have been lost to The Grey forever. He saves the few that remain, and they make their escape, hoping to save the Parliament from the same fate. Meanwhile, Ohtehrah, still trapped in Matango's grasp, warns that his captor has taken on too many souls at once, and cannot maintain his position as leader of The Grey for long. Matango brushes the warnings off, bragging that he will soon have the human elemental, Tefé, under his thrall as well. The elementals of the Inner Parliament realize that Tefé and Abby's spirits are trapped inside the rotten trunk of Yggdrasil's helix. They come to understand that though they shared consciousness with his healthy trunk, his rotted trunk was linked to The Grey. As Matango's army approaches, Misk rises up to protect Abby and Tefé's physical bodies. Unfortunately, Misk is being converted to fungus by The Grey, and if he succumbs, the entire Parliament will fall. Swamp Thing and his new companions return to the Parliament to find the few remaining elementals protecting his family. Yggdrasil withdraws from The Green in order to prevent Matango from knowing the other elementals' thoughts and plans, leaving the Parliament's leadership to Tuuru, the tree of knowledge. Swamp Thing comes to the realization that Yggdrasil's rotted half is like a bridge straight to Matango. Before he can enter it, though, Yggdrasil suggests that he enter the receptacle that Matango left behind before he was taken by The Grey. Inside Matango's receptacle, Swamp Thing finds the snake-like elemental, who taunts him. There, in the receptacle lie the memories that the Swamp Thing passed down to the Parliament back when he founded it, eons ago. Appearances "The Quest for the Elementals - Part V: Siege" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Tefé Holland *Parliament of Trees **Great Phoenix **Yggdrasil **Eyam **Tuuru **Hart-in-the-Trees **Fields-That-Stalk **Misk *Matango *Ohtehrah Locations *Pacific Ocean *South America **Brazil Concepts *The Green *The Grey Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 108 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-108-siege/4000-34281/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 108] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues